Sonic and the Cosmic Crystals
by King Aztek
Summary: When 10 mysterious crystals arrive on Earth, Sonic and his friends, with the help of an extraterrestial, scour all of the planet in search of them. However, Eggman, or an even more powerful enemy is after them too with the help of a returning advesary....
1. Chapter 1

Sonic woke up with a start. He looked out of the window, and saw it was a beautiful day. He jumped out of his bed and stretched. He had such a strange dream last night. It was about some strange crystal, and how they had infinite power. It was like some humungous voice was telling him a bedtime story in his sleep. Then suddenly, he saw himself floating around in the darkness, reaching for a light. And when he finally touched the light, he was sucked into weird jewel!! Then he woke up. Sonic's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Damn. Some bacon and eggs sound good right about now. Maybe a few pancakes too." Sonic mumbled.

Sonic ran upstairs excitedly. He lived in an underground base made of wood in Green Hill. It was hidden deep in the forest; the only way to get in was by pulling a large piece of bark on a tree leading to his home by being sucked down by a tube. The only person living with him was his adopted brother Tails, who was downstairs cooking up some breakfast. Sonic walked by him and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Morning Tails, watcha cooking up bud?" He said.

Tails turned from the stove and gave him a happy look. "Ah, just some bacon and eggs. And some pancakes." Tails replied, happily.

"Well, damn, ain't that something!!! That's just what I wanted!!" Sonic cried, happily. "Man, I had the weirdest dream man. It was about this clear jewel that had a lot of energy in it, and I got sucked inside of it or something."

Tails gave Sonic a perplexed look. "Wow. That is quite strange. Think that jewel you were dreamin' about a Chaos Emerald?" He asked, while flipping a pancake.

"Nah. Couldn't have been. It was like...more shinier. And kind of sparkly." Sonic answered.

Tails gave Sonic a plate of food. It had all he asked for on it, and then some. Tails got his plate, poured both of them some milk, and turned on the TV.

"Hey look Sonic, it looks like an interesting story on the news." Tails said, excitedly.

Sonic turned toward the TV. "Let's see what's up, then."

------

Female Reporter: Yes, Dave, about 10:30 PM last night, there was a huge crash near the city hall here in Station Square. Well, come to find out, it was a huge meteorite smashing into Earth. Nobody was hurt, and there were no major damages. However, when people were called to investigate the mess, the meteorite exploded, the explosion's blast radius covered all of Station Square. Strangely enough, nobody was hurt, in was a very awkward experience.

-Cut to random citizen talking-

Some Guy: Yeah, there was this like BANG!! And the whole city went, like, completely white. Then, everything was like, normal again. Looks toward reporter HOLY CRAP!!! What size are your boobs!! They look like double D's!!! Could I feel th-

-Cut back to reporter-

Female Reporter: After the explosion, when the dust settled, 10 strange floating jewels, about the size of an orange or an apple, were floating in the air where the meteorite was. Suddenly, 8 of them flew off somewhere, but three still remain here in Station Square as we speak. Puts up a Cosmic Crystal up to the camera The crystals looked like this. We have no idea where the 8 others went, but all we know, is that we do have at least have 2 of these unique crystals. If you find one of these, please report them to City Hall IMMEADEATLY. Back to you Dave.

------

Sonic had a shocked look on his face after the broadcast was over. "Holy crap Tails, I think that was the crystal I saw in my dream!!!"

"Do really think so Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Really, no bullshit. We need to get to Station Square and investigate ASAP." Sonic said, jumping up.

Tails had a concerned look on his face by Sonic's actions. "Sonic, I'm not sure...I mean we should go investigate, Eggman will really want to get his nasty little hands on those crystals..."

Sonic gave Tails a desperate, angry Tails look. Tails gave Sonic the same look. Tails, wanted to stay home, and Sonic did not. Tails, started to sweat as Sonic walked closer toward Tails.

"We need to finish our breakfast!!" Tails cried.

Sonic answered wisely. "Bring it with us." He replied.

Tails gave up. "OK. Dammit. Let's get the cyclone ready, and get to Station Square."


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and Tails were floating thru the clear blue sky, Tails' Cyclone robo-plane floating thru the crisp, clear air. Only about a couple miles away from their destination, the duo put all their energy and concentration into getting over to Station Square. The blue and yellow robotic Cyclone, engine rumbled loudly as Tails piloted the machine, with Sonic in the back seat.

"Well, Tails, we getting any closer?" asked Sonic, frantically.

Tails, annoyed, answered Sonic's repeated question with a repeated answer: "Yes, we are almost there. I can see a few skyscrapers now."

"WELL HURRY UP!!!!" Sonic said, trying to push one of the buttons on Tails' Cyclone to speed up the process.

Tails quickly slapped away Sonic's hand. "SONIC!!! DAMMIT!! Don't touch that, we could burn and crash to a fiery death!!!"

Sonic jumped onto the edge of the Cyclone, ready to jump off. "Screw this, Tails, I've been waiting around in your slow-ass machine for 20 minutes. I could get there faster just by running on my good 'ol feet. Bye, I'll see you at Station Square. WHOO HOO!!!!" And with that, Sonic jumped off and plummeted down toward the Earth, no parachute or protection, no idea what he was doing or if he was going to survive the fall.

Tails stared at Sonic as he fell to the ground. "Wow. What a wannabe daredevil-dumbass. I was just about to land on that helipad over there." Tails shook his head, and shifted the Cyclone into landing mode.

Sonic continued to fall toward Earth, his eyes closed, enjoying the drop. He started to see a few trees in the area he was going to land at, so he positioned himself to land on one of the branches. When he did, he used momentum to bounce of the branch and fly into the sky again. While floating thru the air again, he saw a sign that said, "Welcome to Station Square!!"

"Looks like I'm here."

Sonic curled into a ball and pushed himself back down onto the ground. Landing in the middle of a highway than ran toward his destination, he dashed toward the city. He speed gradually picked up, to the point some of the cars he passed on the highway were blown out of the way and into the sky due to his blazing speed. In about 5 minutes he ran 10 miles into Station Square and was downtown. He saw Tails' Cyclone on a helipad high on top of a skyscraper not too far away when he arrived. He ran toward it, but had tripped over something and fell flat on his face.

"ARGH, OUCH!!!!" He screamed, his mouth full of asphalt from the sidewalk he tripped into. His nose bled a little. "What the hell did I trip over?"

Sonic turned around saw a medium sized jewel on the ground. It was clear, but sparkled so much that it almost blinded Sonic. He covered is eyes, but walked closer toward the crystal. It began to rise into the sky, seemingly wanting Sonic to pick it up. He did, and when he grabbed it, he instantly felt a surge a powerful energy go thru his body. He backed up a few feet, in a bit of a shock.

"Hey Sonic, looks you did beat me he- WHOA!! What is that?!!" Tails cried.

Sonic turned around to see Tails staring at the crystal, memorized by its mystic beauty. "Sonic... where'd you get weird jewel...is it a Chaos Emerald?" Tails asked.

"No, I think it's the jewel that was in my dream and in the news. I seemed to have tripped over it." Sonic replied. He raised it up a bit. "I really feel kinda stronger when I pick this thing up. It's...weird. We should take it to your lab."

Tails nodded. "Yes, I agree. But I have a better idea...we should let Knuckles see it."

Sonic gave Tails a perplexed look "Um, exactly, why?!!"

"Well, because I think he'd know a little bit about these crystals. Maybe this isn't even what we think it is. Maybe it's an ordinary Chaos Emerald. Or a really large, normal jewel. We could tell by how the Master Emerald reacts to it."

Sonic agreed. "Ah, hell, you're right, man. You're the genius. Let's go, I guess."

Tails shook his head. "Maybe we should scout the area for more of these crystals." He suggested.

Sonic was already in the Cyclone up on the humungous skyscraper, trying to start the Cyclone. "Screw that. Do you know how boring that would be?! And how long that would take?! I wanna prove my point to you anyway. This isn't an ordinary crystal. So, here we go!!" Sonic had the Cyclone rising, ready for takeoff.

"SONIC!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!" Tails screamed loudly, as he jumped into the air whipping his Tails around trying to get to the Cyclone.

Sonic had already started flying toward Angel Island. Tails chased the Cyclone away from Station Square, away into the sky, screaming Sonic's name like a horny fangirl.

---

Something else had arrived in Station Square. It slowly trotted into Station Square, quietly ignoring the hordes of bystanders staring at it in awe. The strange fog that was emitted from its mouth kept his appearance hidden, but his shape was still visible. It walked toward a black armored truck, where a news crew was putting its equipment away about to leave, and a few policemen were loading up into an armored vehicle. The strange fog cloaked entity stood a few feet away from the news crew and armored car was. It raised its arm, as it was visible, it was black, skinny, and metallic and a strange energy was radiated from its hand. A huge wave of energy hit the armored car, blowing into the sky, causing a humongous explosion. All the bystanders around the blast were also sent airborne, and as their bodies fell back down to the ground due to gravity, a small shower of blood, charred, severed limbs came with them. After a couple seconds, the truck fell back down to earth, it's formerly concealed and protected trunk now visible to all.

A light illuminated from the large, trunk. The mighty being walked slowly toward the trunk of the armored car, and pulled out a strange jewel. It was one of the 2 of the weird crystals that the people of Station Square had found. The other one was there too, but as soon as it reached for the crystal, it disappeared in a flash. Any normal living thing would have thought it was seeing things; the jewel was never there in the first place. But this shady, thieving, murderous character was not fooled. He had felt the energy of a living being for a second when the other jewel was there, and when it was gone, the energy vanished. It had been stolen, and very professionally at that. At least he had the jewel; now the city of Station was severely screwed. The shadowy figure left the battered armored truck, to meet a group of policemen, with their guns pointed toward it.

"FREEZE!!! HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!!!" One of the policemen screamed.

"James, look at the eyes of that thing!! They look so evil, so red, so bloodthirsty." Another cop muttered.

The strange figure laughed heartily at the policemen's feeble attempt to stop him. Raising its hand, the being was struck by a beam that came from the sky. Before any officers could shoot a single bullet, the ominous entity was gone. Some of the officers ran toward the news crew that the fog-clad monster had injured. Another one screamed into his radio for back up and medical assistance. One of the younger cops walked toward the destroyed truck. He looked in the trunk, and saw that something was missing. With a shocked look on is face, he muttered:

"Oh my Lord. That evil robot just stole the crystals."

The sky turned pitch-black dark as cold rain started to fall over Station Square.


End file.
